mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Renown
Is it possible, without modding, to get your Renoun higher than ~1,100? I've been stuck at around 1,070 for the longest time. :I know of no reason why renown would stop there. My main character currently has over 3100 renown - though that is in the original M&B, you didn't say which game you were playing, but I doubt there is much difference. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:14, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :I'm playing Warband. The easiest way to get renown (and money) is going to town feasts and winning tournaments. During a town feast there are tournaments 3 times a day or more (depends on kingdom AI) so wait in the town after the tournament or check back later to have another go. Flaviojs 02:19, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Well if you really want to quickly gain renown I'd suggest finding weak enemy lords and defeating them. Somehow winning battles against vassals seems to almost ALWAYS have some sort of renown value. Remember- if you don't do anything that gains you renown for a while, you'll start to lose it. Max, I do this for a living! 03:46, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Does anyone know how often your Renown goes down if you don't gain any, or whether it still goes down if you do gain some during that period? Ash Plissken (talk) 15:15, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :While I haven't done a dedicated study on renown, I have paid attention to it for a time. My findings are, I have no clue. In other words, my renown seemed to be doing whatever it wanted, I wasn't gaining what it said I was gaining, and I couldn't detect when or what triggered the loses. I think there may be a more complicated algorithm to it that could be affected by your current level, renown, and state of war. Unfortunately, it would probably take someone more familiar with the actual game code than I to give a definitive answer. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:56, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :: What I've discovered is that, whatever a battle says its "Renown value" is, the amount you actually get is reduced by a number that depends on your current Renown (between 1000 and 1100, this number appears to be 5). I think this may also be the amount you lose if you go too long without gaining any (I noticed I was losing 4 at a time before I hit 1000), and it seems to apply to other Renown gains like tournament victories as well. So, in order for you to gain Renown from a battle, the battle's Renown value has to exceed this number. It may be something as simple as your current Renown divided by 200, rounded down. I will try to get more testing done, and maybe I will be able to figure out the degradation mechanic. Ash Plissken (talk) 23:41, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :: I have confirmed (or at least collected more evidence) that your Renown threshold (or Renown modifier, or whatever you want to call it) is indeed equal to your current Renown divided by 200, rounded down. This is the amount your gains are reduced by, and the amount that you lose when you go too long without gaining any. I still need to determine the timing of Renown losses, though. Ash Plissken (talk) 04:18, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :::The internal timing in M&B is based on game hours, but during play, your clock only has periods of the day. So if it is less than 24 hours, it might be a little difficult to pinpoint it. Most timing (or maybe all) over 24 hours starts going by number of days (i.e. multiples of 24 hours). [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 09:57, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::After some testing, it seems that you lose Renown at the end of every week, at the stroke of midnight, regardless of how long ago you last gained Renown. Ash Plissken (talk) 01:04, September 12, 2013 (UTC)